Police (DXMD)
Police are featured prominently in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, appearing in the Czech city of Prague and the nearby Útulek Complex. The police are known in Czech as Policie '''and are part of the organization known as ''Policie České republiky (PČR) '''(Czech for "Police of the Czech Republic"). Background By late 2029, the police in Prague are heavily armed due to social unrest resulting from public prejudice of augmented people. Legislation has passed in the Czech Republic requiring augs to carry identification to be checked by police officers. Due to anti-aug prejudice, police officers are often verbally hostile to Adam Jensen and other augs. The Útulek Division in Golem City is especially harsh to the augmented, as seen by their brutal interrogation of Dušan Sokol. Elements of the police in Prague are being paid by the Dvali crime family. As such, the police often turn a blind eye on illegal activities perpetrated by the Dvali, such as human trafficking of augmented people.E-mails on Gerard Romero's computer. When Ivan Berk is arrested by corrupt police offers, one officer expresses the intention of killing him to sell his augmentations to the Dvali.Deus Ex: Hard Line'' According to one Task Force 29 analyst, about a third of police officers in Prague are in the Dvali's pockets."RE: police corruption" (email) Officers in Golem City are also considered to be among the most battle-hardened of the police officers in Prague. When Prague proper is placed under martial law, Golem City police officers who were placed on involuntary leave due to highly publicized incidents, presumably incidents involving police brutality, are redeployed in the city areas of Prague as reinforcements."Reinforcements" (e-mail) Interactions Police generally do not attack Jensen unless provoked. If Jensen enters a restricted area, they will first warn him, typically by putting one hand out as to say "stop," then signal out loud that he shouldn't be there, and finally take a combat stance. In various locations in Prague, police may require Jensen to show his identification papers, typically resulting in amusing, but short, banter exchanges. Patrolling police are vigilant of even minor offenses, such as hacking a locked door in broad daylight. When caught in such an uncompromising situation, police always lead with a sarcastic or sassy remark, followed by an actual warning, then lethal force. Additionally, if Jensen gets on a section of a metro train reserved for naturals, he will receive a verbal reprimand from the police after exiting the train. If, for any reason, a vendor, merchant, or other "shop" gets busted, whether it be by Adam's hand, friendly fire from cops, or accidental gas leaks, the area will be blocked off, considered restricted, and an armored policeman will be posted to guard the entrance. Police will shoot anyone who opens fire. They don't discriminate, and have very low tolerance for gunfire. For example, if non-police hostiles open fires on Jensen, they will be killed by police if spotted on the street. During the second visit to Prague, most of the cops will be of the heavily armored variant, presumably because nighttime requires increased security measures. Compared to cops encountered during the daytime, cops encountered at night also tend be show greater verbal animosity toward Jensen. Nonetheless, despite their open animosity, they won't bother Jensen unless provoked. When Prague is under martial law, however, police will shoot Jensen on sight, as the entire area is under curfew. Police officers differ from other armed NPCs in that no experience points can be gained by killing or taking down a police officer, yet they have possess the AI traits and abilities normally associated with veteran and elite level enemies. Troops and equipment Standard police Standard police officers are equipped with light tactical gear that provides some protection against small-arms fire. They are most commonly seen guarding the metro stations during the first and second visits to Prague, and are also present at the Blade Plaza. Their gear generally includes a helmet that provides basic protection against firearms. They typically wield combat rifles or shotguns, but a handful of police officers carry sniper rifles. They can use both smoke and concussion grenades, and have very high morale. Some select policemen will also use EMP grenades on rare occasions. They prefer to fortify areas and fire their guns in controlled bursts, rather than rush down enemies. Their back is nocitably weaker than their front, especially when using 'standard' weaponry, like shotguns, the pistol, and submachinegun, and they have a fairly pronounced gap between their neck armor and the helmet from the front, if you're a crack shot. Armored police Armored police are equipped with heavy tactical gear that is distinctly bulkier than that of standard police officers. Their gear includes a black helmet distinguished from the white helmet worn by standard police. During the first and second visits to Prague, armored police are encountered at metro stations, but are less common than their standard counterparts. However, police encountered in Golem City and during martial law are all armored. Armored police can sustain much more damage from firearms as compared to normal police, especially from ammunition that is not armor-piercing. Their helmets can also take much more damage before being blown off. When viewing armored police, smart vision will display an armored vest icon indicating the presence of armor. Among non-mechanical targets, this "armored" trait as seen in smart vision is shared with only two of the heavier types of Shadow Operatives. Armored policemen generally wield shotguns, which they use with deadly efficiency. A handful, mostly in Golem City, are instead armed with combat rifles. Unlike their less trained and less armored cousins, armored policemen fire full auto, and have very good aim. During curfew, some equip sighted and silenced weapons, and some also use sniper rifles. Armored police universally carry EMP and smoke grenades, but some also have concussion grenades. Their preferred tactic is the opposite of the their lighter counterparts; rather than to hold areas, they actively flush hostiles out of cover, while maintaining accuracy while on the move. Like regular police, they have very high morale, and rarely retreat unless reduced to a single wounded officer. Up close, they fight in a strafing and dodging manner, not too different from Tarvos security personnel. If possible. it's advised to avoid any confrontation with armored police. EXO-suit As mechanical augmentation is now despised, police in Prague have started using EXO-suits for greater combat prowess. These suits are an external robotic shell that the police officer controls from inside and is capable of withstanding takedowns unless shocked first. Robots and drones In addition to armored personnel and EXO-suits, the police also use Combat Drones and the SB-71 Sentry Bot. Trivia * Owing to Prague's age and rich history, the design of the Prague police uniforms incorporated elements of medieval armor.''The Art of Deus Ex Universe'', pg. 77. The armor features analogs to pauldrons, tabards, gorgets, gauntlets, etc. The police logo is used as a coat of arms to reinforce the Corporate Feudalism of the city. * Armored police are labeled as "SWAT" in various concept art.https://www.artstation.com/artwork/W34Py This terminology does not appear in-game, however. * Hard Line mentions "enhanced" (augmented) operatives of the Prague police known as "E-SWAT." No such personnel appears in Mankind Divided. However, artwork showing a policeman with augmented legs can be seen in Prague. See also * Police, for police in the Deus Ex series in general * Policie computer * Policie Utulek Division computer * Redline, for police cars seen in Prague Gallery Prague police logo.png|Prague police crest as seen on police station computers DXMD police concept.jpg|Police concept (light tactical gear) Police helmets DXMD.jpg|Light police helmet Police helmet sculpt DXMD.jpg|Light police helmet sculpt Prague Police Officer.jpg|Armored police DXMD police SWAT concept.jpg|Armored police concept Police front.jpg|Armored police concept Police back.jpg|Armored police concept (back view) Police sculpt full body.jpg|Armored police full body sculpt Police sculpt close up.jpg|Armored police sculpt close up DXMD police SWAT helmet concept.jpg|Armored police helmet concept ExoSuitConcept.png|Mankind Divided EXO Suit concept (from mini artbook) Shield police 01.jpg|Police barrier concept DXMD police art.png|Artwork in Prague on police (the text parodies ) DXMD_2018_02_25_13_07_14_040.jpg|A police officer examining Jensen's identification documents DXMD_2017_11_23_16_47_34_026.jpg|A police officer speaking to Jensen DXMD Police.png|Police at the entrance to the Čapek Fountain Station Police DXMD2.png|Police inside a metro station References Category:factions Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided organizations